


Days

by ShukoPop



Series: *✭˚ ✧ * SaiOuma * ✧ ˚ ✭* [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShukoPop/pseuds/ShukoPop
Summary: A collection of cute OumaSai stories I’ll be writing!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: *✭˚ ✧ * SaiOuma * ✧ ˚ ✭* [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	1. Snow Day

“Shumaiii~! Look! There’s snow falling from the skyyyy!” Exclaimed the overexcited leader, face smushed against the glass. He was watching the snowflakes fall, clearly excited about the whole ordeal.

”Kichi, don’t press your face against the glass. I’m almost done with the tea, then maybe we can go outside.” The tired detective explains. Kokichi nods in response, but still keeps his face pressed on the glass.   
  


“Come oooon, my beloved detective! Let’s go! Let’s go! I wanna play in the snow! Who needs tea?!” The small boy yells, now jumping on the couch with an adorable pout on his face.

”Alright, go put on a jacket and we’ll be out in a second. Besides, didn’t _you_ ask me to make this tea?” Replies Shuichi, now bringing the tea over.

”Nishishi~! Did I really?” Giggles the purple-haired boy, sipping from his cup quickly.   
  


“A-Ah, Kichi, careful, it’s hot-“ Begins Shuichi, but it seemed he was much too late.

”Owww! Shumai, why didn’t you tell me it was hot?!” Kokichi states, placing the now empty cup on the table. No matter how much he complained, Kokichi always finished whatever it was that Shuichi cooked. Even the soup that he somehow managed to burn.

”I did, Kichi.” Sighs Shuichi, taking a small gulp from his cup. He watched as the Supreme Leader scrambled to the door, quickly slipping out while laughing happily. An adorable sight, if only he didn’t spill snow into the house.

”Woww! Shumai, Shumaiii~! It’s so cold! C’mon, let’s go play!” Said the distant voice of Kokichi. Shuichi couldn’t help but chuckle at the childish behaviour of his boyfriend.   
  


“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.” He announces, throwing on his jacket and stepping out the door. He almost got lost in thought staring at the wonderful winter wonderland before his eyes. Almost, because the second he had closed the door behind him, a large snowball went flying at his face.

”What was that for?!” Shrieked the detective with a face full of snow.

”Shumaiiii~!” Whined the smaller boy in response. “That was your fault for coming out so suddenly! How was I supposed to know you were going to come?”   
  


“You called me out here,” corrected Shuichi, but even he knew that his efforts would be meaningless, considering Kokichi’s habit for lying and teasing.

”Oh really~? Well, whatever the case, we should build a snowman!” The liar declares, already rolling up a large ball of snow for the snowman’s body. The detective couldn’t help but follow along. Kokichi’s enthusiasm must be contagious.

Not soon after, the snowman was complete. He was missing a carrot nose, of course, but Kokichi seemed happy to just shove a pebble there, instead.   
  


“Carrots are disgusting anyway!” He had reasoned. But now, as the two of them stood looking at their masterpiece, Kokichi had other ideas.

”Shumai~! That pebble nose is weird! Why’d you put it there?” He complained. When Shuichi sighed and said it was his idea, Kokichi only giggled in response. “Nishishi~! Yep! Doesn’t it look so nice?”   
  


After a while of snow-filled fun, Shuichi had to literally drag Kokichi inside before he had gotten buried in the snow. The small boy’s attempt at a snow angel had backfired, and left only his head poking out of the snow. While the Panta-loving liar was giggling about how panicked the detective had looked, Shuichi was sure his boyfriend would catch a cold.   
  


Kokichi’s multiple sneezes only confirmed the suspicions.


	2. Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before they get together!

Shuichi sighed as he brushed past his empty desk, trying not to feel envious of the chocolates other boys had received. What was he expecting, anyways? Well, for one, he thought Kaede might’ve given him one - just a friendship chocolate, of course, considering she was dating Amami-Kun, but it turns out she said she was too busy to make any friendship chocolates. Not that the detective had any rights to complain.   
  


He couldn’t help but notice that even Kokichi had received a few chocolates, despite his annoying habits and teases. Maybe he was popular for his childish and cute appearance.

Shuichi paused, face turning slightly red as he realised he had just accidentally called the liar ‘cute’! The shy boy reached for his hand, to pull it down and hide his blushing face, but only to realise it was gone.

He was sure he had put it on that morning, but it must’ve dropped off while he was walking.

Or maybe...

”Nishishi~! So you noticed!” Giggled a small voice from behind him. “Hii~! My daaarling Shumai!”

Shuichi could feel the blush creeping up his face as he heard Kokichi’s teasing voice. He couldn’t help but notice the small leader had his hands behind his back, as if hiding something. He knew there couldn’t be a chance it would be chocolates, but...

A small part of him did hope.

”O-Ouma-kun? Did you, um, take my hat, by chance?” Shuichi stammers, silently cursing himself for saying something so stupid. Accusing someone of theft sure is a great way to start off a conversation with someone you liked!

Someone you liked? No- No way did he like someone like _Kokichi Ouma_! The detective blamed it all on the fact that he must be feeling down because of his lack of chocolates, and also for his lack of hat. Having feelings for that little dictator? No way!

But it would explain the way his heart flutters every time Kokichi says his name.

Shuichi was snapped back to reality when Kokichi tapped the detective’s head, causing him to once again, explode into a blushing mess.   
  


“Pay attentionnnn~” whined the small boy. “So, Shumai, why do you think I took your hat?”

”T-To prank me?” mumbles Shuichi.

”Mm, you’re close, but nopeee!” exclaims the leader. “I’m here toooo....” The short boy left a long pause afterwards, as if to evoke suspense. It worked, of course, as his tactics always did.

”I’m here to steal your heart, of course~!” Kokichi cheerfully explains, shoving what seemed to be a pack of cheap convenience store chocolates into Shuichi’s hands. “Nishishi~ I could tell you didn’t get anything, sooo...”

”Th-Thanks, Ouma-kun.” Shuichi stutters, holding the chocolates tight to his chest. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and how his heart was beating rapidly, and how he could only really focus on Kokichi.   
  


“Oh, and by the way, these aren’t friendship chocolates!” The small boy says, which instantly turns Shuichi’s already-red face into a chaotic wreck. 

”So do you mean..?” The detective asks, like an idiot. _Of course he meant that! What else could he mean?_ He thinks.

Luckily, when he looked over at Kokichi, he saw that even the confident leader was turning redder by the second.

”O-Or is that a lie?” He replies, and this time it’s his turn to stumble on his words. Shuichi had never seen Kokichi so nervous before, and it was kind of a relief to know he wasn’t the only one blushing beyond belief.

”I- I hope it... isn’t. I might, um, kind of... like you?” Shuichi says, and that’s probably the closest he’ll ever get to confessing his love. He didn’t even have the time to question his little (or rather humongous) crush, because he found himself entranced by Kokichi’s now fully red face. Somehow, it made him look even cuter.

He didn’t have much time to think about that, though, because Kokichi quickly went on his tippy toes, giving Shuichi a gentle kiss on the cheek and then promptly running away, hiding his face with his checkered scarf.

Shuichi, on the other hand, was left standing in the hallways, flushed red and staring into space like an utter moron.

But he didn’t care. All he could focus on was how happy he felt.

And how much he had to ask Kaito for dating locations.


End file.
